Altea Kaur
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: Los sentimientos. El amor, la tristeza, el rencor, la sensación de pérdida. Son cosas que no se olvidan, son cosas que quedan en el tiempo. Raspones, cortadas, puñaladas en el alma, momentos que quedan como un recuerdo. Y aunque los años sigan, los momentos pasen y el tiempo calme, quedan heridas abiertas. Y siempre se necesita alguien que te ayude a cerrarlas.
1. Un cuento de niños

Dom: PARA MI HERMANA DE INTERNET, ALTEA KAUR. ¡TE QUIERO! (Estoy un poco emocionada) Quiero avisar **que esta historia subirá capítulos solo una vez al mes, por motivos de tiempo. **¡Gracias por leer!

**La historia de Altea esta sacada de un cuento más corto y menos flashero (expresión de Argentina para flipar). El nombre de Daphne y el Sijsimo existen, el nombre proviene de esa religión India. Todo lo demás es pura imaginación barata.**

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, ni si quiera el nombre del fanfic.

Altea Kaur—

Scorpius se consideraba normal de muchas maneras. En realidad, lo era. Era un chico engreído, culto y amable con quién quería. Su única diferencia era su condición mágica, claro. Pero más allá de eso, era completamente normal.

La única parte disparatada de su vida, era su tía Daph. Daph era considerada la parte más alocada de Scorpius. No era como su madre, refinada y apagada sin una gota de calidez. No, Daph era fresca y amigable con muchos. Y apenas tuvo oportunidad, huyo a la India a buscar algo mejor con lo que formar su vida.

Y lo consiguió. Solo que cuando su tía volvió a los cuatro años de Scorpius era totalmente diferente. Había dejado los modales de su familia para rehacerse con lo que tenía en la India. Había cambiado de cultura, forma de hablar y religión. Se dedicaba al Sijismo, una cultura India. Si, Daph era más rara que Dobby queriendo ser libre. Pero Scorpius, que se había criado entre la frivolidad de su madre, sentía que era lo más loco que conocía.

Daph fue la primera relación estrecha que tuvo Scorpius con alguien de fuera. El sentía que era su segunda madre, su soporte y ejemplo, y Scorpius siempre quiso ser igualito a ella. Hasta cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser mujer con tal de seguirla. Claro, de pequeño.

Las primeras vacaciones de Scorpius fueron con tía Daph a Grecia, donde su tía conoció al (literalmente) amor de su vida. Se llamaba Andonis, y simplemente a Scorpius le generaba simpatía absoluta. Le hacía mucha gracia que justamente Andonis, con un nombre griego y viviendo en la misma Grecia, sea profesor de la Mitología Griega. Y simplemente sus cuentos de griegos eran tremendamente geniales para Scorpius. No podía creer lo fascinante que era Hércules, o la hermosura de Afrodita, o la valentía del semidiós Ulises…

Cuando estos dos pares de enamorados se casaron, Scorpius recibió la noticia con las manos abiertas. Adoraba aquel par de maniáticos frenéticos que darían cualquier cosa por conseguir cosas rarísimas, como un pedazo de tierra de tal país, o la humedad de una nube de tal nación en un frasco. Raros, raros y más raros.

Ese día Daph y Andonis luego de casi un año sin ver a su casi hijo, Scorpius, iban a visitarlo. El niño de ya siete años estaba más que muriéndose de los nervios. Estaba desesperado por ver a su querida tía rubia y su castaño rojizo tío Andonis.

Por eso cuando toco el timbre, no pudo contener más que un gritito de excitación. Atendió a la primera llamada y cuando abrió la puerta encontró a sus dos tíos con sonrisas más luminosas que sus ojos.

—¡Scor!—Scorpius corrió a los brazos de Daph con una sonrisa. ¡Por fin habían llegado! Abraso a Andonis con la misma emoción. Su padre apareció por atrás con una sonrisa.

— ¡Daphne! —La abrazó y luego estrecho la mano de Andonis— Suerte que estas aquí. Scorpius no hablo de nada más que eso estas últimas semanas.

Daph se agacho a la altura de Scorpius.

—Yo tampoco lo he hecho. Ni Andy. Y te trajimos un regalito. —Daphne saco un paño húmedo de su bolso hippie, y miro a Scorpius con simpatía— Mira adentro.

Scorpius la miro con emoción.

— ¿Para mí?—El chico se puso una mano en el corazón y Daph asintió. Scorpius lo abrió con manos temblorosas se encontró con la cosa más hermosa del mundo. O por lo menos, para él.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Dijo una voz estridente detrás de ellos. Astoria los miraba con una sonrisa forzada. Pero a Scorpius no le importo.

Su madre no era mala. Solo que era fría y le costaba muchísimo expresar lo que sentía. La mayoría de las veces era muy buena con el pequeño Scor, pero no con su hermana. Le tenía una apatía con motivo desconocido por Scorpius.

—Es el collar más bello del mundo— Explicó Scorpius con profunda admiración. En realidad, era una cuerda deshilachada con una roca de color verde agua pequeña atada en el medio. Sin embargo, tenía su encanto.

—Es de Argentina— Explico Daphne con una sonrisa— La piedra es preciosa ¿Verdad?, la encontramos en la Séptima Maravilla del Mundo, las Cataratas del Iguazú.

Scorpius frunció mucho el ceño, pensativo. Ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es Argentina, Daph? —Scorpius no llamaba a su tía por ese "apodo". Tía. Sus padres le decían Daph, el le diría Daph. No había vuelta de hoja. Andy y Daph se miraron con simpatía.

—Es un país. Fuimos de viaje hace poco. ¿Y qué mejor idea que hacerle un regalo a nuestro sobrino consentido? —Daph le apretó las mejillas a Scorpius, y el niño se escabullo entre risas.

No tenía idea de que era esa séptima cosa, o que era ese país tan raro, pero solo sonrió con satisfacción.

—Claro que soy tu sobrino consentido— Dijo Scorpius con altanería. Ninguno de los adultos pudo contener una carcajada, aunque sea una tímida como la de Astoria. Scorpius sonrió con dulzura.

Ese sería un gran día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Scorpius? ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? —Preguntó Andy con una sonrisa.

Scorpius lo miro, sentado desde su sofá y sonrió con emoción. Corrió hasta los brazos de su tío y se acomodo en su regazo. Lo miro, expectante.

— ¿Qué clase de cuento?—Preguntó Scorpius luego de un silencio. Los dos se encontraban solos en la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Astoria y Daphne habían estado peleando más de lo normal, y Andy decidió llevarse a Scorpius por un rato. Andy le sonrió con simpatía.

—Uno griego. Pero no cualquier cuento. —Agregó al ver que Scorpius replicaba— Todavía no te lo he contado, si eso piensas. No es uno de dioses. Es uno de milagros.

Scorpius arqueo las cejas, con más curiosidad. Le encantaban esos dioses y toda la historia, pero quería escuchar otra cosa. Y eso simplemente le fascino.

— ¿Milagros?

—Milagros— Repitió Andy, muy convencido. —El milagro de la doncella Altea. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Scorpius asintió con más convicción. Miro a sus costados, e iba a pedirle a Andy que encienda fuego en la chimenea con su varita, pero recordó que su tío no era mago. Además, la magia de aterraba de una manera hasta chistosa. Le parecia maravillosa, pero le daba temor.

Andy tomo aire, se arreglo el suéter y acomodo a su sobrino en él. Sonrió.

—Hace muchos años, en la antigua Grecia, una peste se desarrollo por todo el lugar. Toda Grecia y sus habitantes habían quedados colmados de aquella terrible enfermedad. — El tono de Andy se había adaptado al de un poeta. Scorpius abrió sus azules ojos todo lo que pudo.

Fueron tiempos terribles para todos. La Peste mataba a todos lo que podía, dejando almas desgarradas. Una de ellas, fue el alma de la doncella Altea. Era conocida por su llameante cabello rojo y sus hermosos ojos azules. Ella era una pobre pueblerina con su abuelo enfermo de esta terrible Peste, a la que nombraron la Peste Azul. La pobre chica no tenía ni para pagar un hospital donde hospedar a su abuelo.

Una noche, desgarrada, corrió entre las colinas donde nevaba como nunca y cayó de rodillas. Derramo dos lágrimas cristalinas, que antes de llegar al suelo se convirtieron en hielo. Altea las agarró entre sus frías manos y dijo: "Oh dioses, ayúdenme en esta terrible desgracia". Como costumbre, había que dar ofrenda a sus superiores dioses, pero no tenía nada. Entonces planto sus dos lágrimas convertidas en escarchas puntiagudas en un pedazo de tierra reseca y corrió hasta su casa. A la mañana siguiente, corrió hasta el lugar donde había plantado sus dos lágrimas, y encontró una pequeña planta con una hermosa flor arriba. La arrancó de la planta, corrió hasta su casa y fue hasta el lecho donde descansaba su abuelo. Hizo una papilla con la flor, lo batió y metió de abocados a la boca del hombre. Esa noche, luego de tantos meses convalecientes, el viejo abuelo de Altea volvió a levantarse, comer y sobre todo a vivir.

Todas las mañanas, el milagro de las dos lagrimas de Altea visto como planta, se usaba para curara nuevos enfermos. Altea fue recompensada teniendo una larga y prospera vida, aunque ella o sabía por qué. Nunca reconoció que esas dos lágrimas de la esperanza que ella había plantado habían salvado a más de uno. Pero a ella no le importaba. Tan solo se sentía heroína por salvar a su abuelo.

Un silencio pensativo y filosófico se instalo entre los dos. Scorpius primero pensó por qué alguien querría salvar a su abuelo. Pero luego recordó que no todos eran como Lucius Malfoy, y que ese hombre debía de ser muy bueno. Sin embargo, le quedaba una duda del cuento.

¿Cómo era la flor de aquella planta curativa? Pues parecia que nunca lo sabría, por que cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar sus dos madres, Daph y Astoria, entraron como una llamarada.

— ¿Tu lo sabías?—Exclamó furibunda Astoria, mirando a Andy con repulsión. El hombre la miro con las cejas arqueadas, sin comprender. Ella suspiró. — ¡Lo de su nombre! ¡De cómo se lo cambio!

— ¡No me lo cambie! ¡Solo le agregue algo! —Exclamó Daph con enfado. Astoria la miro con estupefacción.

— ¿Daphne Kaur? ¿Es en serio? —Los perfectos rizos de Astoria se habían desaliñado. Scorpius pensó que se veía más linda así. Con expresiones en la cara, sentimientos. Pero claro, si lo decía, solo le dirían que tenía siete y tenía mucho que aprender. O eso siempre decía su madre.

—Es mi religión. Practico el Sijismo, es mi costumbre India, yo vivo ahí. No espero que lo entiendas, pero Kaur es un segundo nombre muy usado allá. Significa princesa y…

—No puedo creer que me hagas esto— Susurró Astoria con un lloriqueo. Daphne, que había mantenido la cordura toda la tarde, frunció el ceño.

—No te hago nada Astoria. Tu solo no aceptas mi cultura, lo que soy. ¿Esperabas que me casara con él que me digiera mamá, como siempre hice? ¿Qué formara una familia infeliz como la tuya aquí en Inglaterra? ¡Pues no! Yo no…— Daphne derramo dos lagrimas cuando Astoria le pego una bofetada. El magullón rojo era importante en su mejilla.

Todo rastro de felicidad se borro de los ojos de Daph. Sus ojos se apagaron. Y Daphne salió de la habitación con dos sollozos. Andy miro a Scorpius y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Espera un momento Scor. —Susurró Andy, dejando a Scorpius sentado en el tibio asiento de Andy. Pero Scorpius lo siguió. Andy lo miro con ojos dolidos. —Campeón, no puedes…

Pero Scorpius corría en la misma dirección en la que se había ido su tía. Seguía sus gemidos, que llegaban al cuarto de huéspedes. Draco lo vio pasar, pero no lo retuvo. Siempre había sido igual de terco que él, sabía que no cedería a dejarla sola.

Scorpius abrió la puerta de huéspedes, corrió hasta la cama y se sentó en el regazo de Daph. La mujer rubia lo miro con los ojos hinchados y la nariz rosa. Se seco las lágrimas de un manotón y sonrió como si se lo estuviera pasando en grande. Era buena para mentir. Después de todo, era Slytherin.

Pero no dijo nada. Scorpius la miro con atención, grabando todas sus facciones. Luego paso su mano por lágrimas en su rostro, tallándolas. Sonrió con pena.

—Se que no volverás por mucho tiempo tía Daph— Susurró Scorpius. —Y sé que no es por mí. Es por mamá. Y yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

Había oído tantas veces hablar a sus padres de eso con él que tenia las palabras grabadas en la memoria. Daphne sonrió, más aliviada.

—Siempre fuiste muy inteligente. Como tu padre— Añadió con ternura. — Pero quiero que me prometas algo cuando yo me valla. —Hizo una pausa cargada de intención, para que las palabras perduraran en la mente del pequeño. —No importa cuánto te digan y griten Scorpius, tu grita más fuerte. No interesa lo que piensen los demás, solo importa lo que piensas tú. No intentes copiar lo que ves en otros, ser único es bueno. Ser astuto es una virtud, no algo malo. Tu familia es solo una parte de tu pasado, pero tú estás en el presente. Y nunca olvides, que nunca es tarde para ser alguien nuevo. — Las mejillas de Daph se llenaron de lagrimas saladas—Prometo visitarte Scorpius— Gimió Daph— Lo prometo.

Scorpius no entendió las palabras de Daph en ese momento. Tampoco porque lo abrazaba y lloraba con él. Tampoco entendió en años venideros por qué nunca más vino tía Daph a visitarlo. Pero si entendió tres cosas. Las palabras de su tía eran importantes y se las grabaría en la memoria. La quería mucho, más que a nada en este mundo.

Y siempre recordaría los nombres Altea y Kaur.

_-.-_-.-_

"No intentes copiar lo que ves en otros, ser único es bueno".

—Que difícil, Daphne— Susurró Scorpius, mirando la plaza con precisión. —Desearía ser alguien completamente diferente hoy.

Scorpius se rascó la barba de dos días y cruzo la calle muggle. Iba a tener su primera entrevista de trabajo, y no era uno precisamente con trabajo específico. Escribir, así como así, se le daba más que bien. Más cuando escribía sus propias versiones de los Mitos Griegos, o algún que otro cuento tradicional. Pero… ¿Ser periodista? ¿Solo entrevistar y ser frio como un tempano de hielo? Podía mentir, engañar y sin importarle un bledo en la mayoría de las cosas. Pero en su escritura, con su nombre y visto en el Profeta todos los días… era algo importante como para mentir en lo que él pensaba.

Respiro lentamente y llegó a la plaza que tanto había observado hace unos minutos. Era poco concurrida, con tres o cuatro juegos y pocos niños jugando solo con barro y rocas. A Scorpius le llamaba la atención su naturaleza. Era una completa selva comparada con el frio Londres, donde la escasez de naturaleza se notaba.

Examinó los arboles, grandes y gruesos de más de cincuenta o cien años, y se preguntó cómo debía de sentirse. Perforado por todos lados con cuchillos, ramitas o lapiceras, escrito con iníciales y corazones de enamorados.

Scorpius, con veinticuatro años, creía en el amor. Lo creía porque si sus padres nunca lo habían practicado, era algo bueno. Si nunca había estado en su casa, era algo que valía la pena intentar. Bueno, tal vez si alguna vez estuvo en su casa el amor. Pero fue en visitas espontaneas de pocos días de una traidora que dijo que volvería y nunca cumplió…

Scorpius escucho el ruido de zapatos en la tierra y cambio su vista a otra dirección. Abrió los ojos como platos, y vio como la figura que se abría ante sus ojos era lo que había esperado encontrar toda la vida.

Esa chica, se cabello pelirrojo y ojos más celestes que el cielo. Esa era _su _Altea. Era idéntica a la del cuento, era familiar, era conocida. Habría jurado que ya la había visto antes. Tal vez su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, pero era chica era la del cuento tan esperanzador que se abrió a los ojos de Scorpius de niño. Era ella.

Scorpius tenía que gritar que se detenga, pero no sabía cómo pararla sin sonar psicópata. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue mover su varita instalada en el bolsillo y tirar todos los libros de la muchacha. La chica se dio vuelta y bufó, irritada. Scorpius se apresuro para correr hasta ella.

—Te ayudo— Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa embobada. Tuvo que sostener la mano para no alargarla y sacar la varita. La chica levanto la vista y lo miro con esos ojos grandes y hermosos, completamente azules. Le echo una ojeada rápida y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Scorpius se apresuro a recoger todos los libros que pudo. Si ella se quería marchar, él tenía sus libros y no podía escapar. Ya lo sabía, sonaba psicópata, pero era idéntica a su Altea. No iba a dejarla irse tan fácilmente como al que le conto la historia.

La chica era preciosa, eso no cabía duda. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo un poco por debajo del hombro, y parecia no haberse peinado. Llevaba una camisa blanca ceñida y una falda color verde agua. Sus zapatos azul eléctrico y con unos tacos* más grandes que la cabeza de Scorpius llamaron su atención. Luego la miro a los ojos, y vio en sus orejas unos aretes de rosas. Scorpius observo los libros rápidamente, tratando de reconocer alguno.

Y lo hizo.

— ¿Mitos griegos? Me encantan. — Dijo Scorpius con voz ronca y carraspeo— Son muy inspiradores.

La chica hizo una mueca para hablar, pero Scorpius la paró.

— ¡No digo que me guste su machismo o violencia!—Exclamó con desesperación. La chica volvió abrir la boca, pero Scorpius siguió hablando. —Es que me recuerdan a un tío mío, y yo escribo sobre ellos, y estaba estudiando para enseñar sobre ellos… ¿Querías decir algo?

Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rosas y estalló en carcajadas. Lo miro con simpatía.

— ¿No tienes idea ni de quién soy, verdad? —Preguntó con suspicacia. Scorpius temió lo peor. ¿Una de sus ex? O peor. ¿Una de las hermanas de sus ex? Pero la sonrisa de la muchacha le indicaba otra cosa— Soy Rose Weasley, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. ¿Me recuerdas, o era de las que se confundían con el cesto de basura?

Scorpius la observo unos momentos en los que no le creyó. Sin embargo, lo extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez tan confuso… Scorpius sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Rose? —Susurró. La chica asintió rápidamente— ¡Hola!

Scorpius saludo con la mano a la tal Rose, y al instante se sintió estúpido. Estaba a tres pasos de ella y la saludaba como si se encontraran a metros de distancia. Se recordó tirarse de un edificio cuando tuviera la posibilidad y trato de entablar conversación. ¡Mira si Altea se iba!

—¿Y cómo te va en la vida?—Preguntó, y camino como para indicar que lo siguiera. Rose capto la indirecta.

—Bastante bien. Tengo un lindo apartamento, un buen empleo, un estupendo novio…— Scorpius la miro como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo. Rose soltó unas carcajadas. —Solo quería ver en que estabas interesado conmigo. Y no, no tengo novio.

Scorpius sintió que enrojecía hasta la punta de la nariz. ¡Había quedado como un interesado! ¡No podía ser tan sincero! Y claro, no había quedado en Slytherin como el resto de su familia para ser tan buen mentiroso, más bien en Ravenclaw. Pero se consideraba lo suficientemente normal como para aparentar lo que se tiene que aparentar.

—No te asustes, no creo que me estés acosando— Bromeó Rose con desparpajo. Scorpius la observó con más atención. ¿Adonde habían quedado esos frenos y ese pelo esponjoso y enmarañado que el recordaba? Se había ido, y sin retorno al parecer.

—Esta distinta— Dijo Scorpius, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos— Te recuerdo diferente. Como…

— ¿Con aparatos y cabello indomable? —Los dos adultos sonrieron, chocando las miradas— Eso quedo en el pasado desde que terminamos la escuela. Ahora me dedico a arreglarme como persona normal. —Rose volvió a mirar de arriba abajo a Scorpius— Por lo que veo, tú sigues igual de guapo que siempre.

Scorpius sonrió y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—No todos son tan perfectos en apariencia como yo— Comentó con la cabeza alta, y Rose se echo a reír. Scorpius arqueo las cejas y abandono su aspecto de pavo real. La miro sin entender nada— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Es por eso—Lo acusó la chica con un dedo el cual Scorpius descubrió con la uña pintada de purpura— que Lily te odiaba. A ella si la recuerdas, ¿Cierto?

Scorpius se sintió pésimo ante las palabras de Rose. Es que, Scorpius tenía dos grupos para recordar o reconocer a la gente: La que no importa, y la que son chicas lindas con las que puedes llegar a ligar. Lily Potter estaba entre el segundo grupo, y si la recordaba. Hasta el número de las pestañas. En cambio, Rose había formado parte de su vida en el primer grupo.

Lily Potter era odiosa con Scorpius en la escuela. Lo odiaba, y si no era suficiente decir, siempre que podía lo insultaba. Si, lo quería mucho. Tanto, que una vez lo tiro de su escoba en medio juego.

—Nunca había entendido por qué era una odiosa— Refunfuño Scorpius, bufando. Rose soltó una risa, y Scorpius pensó que hacer reír a alguien era lo mejor del mundo.

—Tenía sus razones. Eres un completo engreído. —Bromeó Rose, aunque sus palabras tenían mucho de cierto.

Scorpius y Rose se dieron cuenta que habían rodeado la plaza más rápido de lo que creían. Scorpius tenía que ir a su entrevista, y descubrió a Rose mirando la hora en su celular muggle. Suspiró.

—Tengo una entrevista de trabajo, y ya llegó tarde— Murmuro, mirando con pena a la clon maligna de Altea. Rose sonrió con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio?—Scorpius asintió y Rose le puso una mano en el hombro— ¡Que te valla muy bien!

Scorpius también sonrió, y asintió enérgicamente. Dio media vuelta con cara de embobado, sintiéndose completamente diferente ha como había empezado la mañana: Ahora estaba feliz de ser quien era, hablando con la nueva Rose.

Sin embargo, sintiendo que una mano lo agarraba por atrás. Se quedo muy quieto, y se dio la vuelta. Una Rose con cara de pocos amigos lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

—Esperaba que me pidieras algún número celular, o algo. ¿Tan aburrida parezco?—Scorpius negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, recordándose tirarse a un subterráneo. Rose suspiro, pero con una sonrisa— ¿Tengo que pedírtelo yo?

Scorpius saco su celular muggle del bolsillo y agregó el numero que le dio Rose al móvil. La chica hizo lo mismo, y mientras lo hacía, Scorpius observo a su Altea y como casi se le iba de las manos. No se dio cuenta que la misma Rose había querido volver a hablar con él.

—Nos vemos luego— Dijo la chica, y se inclino para darle un besito en la mejilla. Scorpius pensó en no lavársela por semanas unos segundos en estado idiota.

—Adiós— Susurró, y vio como Rose, la Altea de su cuento, se alejaba a paso rápido por la húmeda tierra de esa plaza extraña. Scorpius mostro una sonrisa chueca y siguió su dirección a la entrevista.

No veía la hora de llamarla.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Bernie s

**Dom: Bueno, como siempre dedicado a mi más querida amiga de la red, Altea Kaur. Y también para todooos los que dejaron un review, agregaron a favoritos o simplemente leyeron un párrafo. Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

Disclaimer: Busquen el significado de Disclaimer, que hoy tengo más flojera de escribirlo que lo habitual.

**Titulo: Bernie´s**

Rose entró en su casa con cansancio.

El trabajo le estaba yendo pesadísimo últimamente.

Estaba estudiando para algún día ser fotógrafa, pero sus cursos no se pagaban con el aire. Su maravillosa idea de ser solo una chica con su cámara y estudios no estaba funcionando. El trabajo de mesera la tenía demasiado cansada como para siquiera sacar un libro y estudiar ese día.

Rose agarró un paquete de galletas de la lacena, un vaso de leche de la heladera y se sentó en una silla. Recordó su idea de departamento, la cual le había vendido a Scorpius Malfoy y se sintió horrible.

Su "departamento", era una casa pequeña de dos pisos. Claro, era larga y estrecha, llena de cosas que la hacían parecer muy pequeña. Pero no era un departamento, y eso estaba claro.

Lily bajo del primer piso con una sonrisita. Rose arqueó las cejas pelirrojas, abandonando la silla y pasando a un pequeño sillón de su mini living.

—No sabía que estabas en mi casa. Cuando te di unas llaves, no fue para que usaras esto cuando se te dé la gana— La regaño, disfrutando del cojín en su espalda, cómodamente calientito. Lily seguía con esa sonrisita suya. Rose suspiro. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Hay algo que no me hallas contado, prima?—Murmuró Lily, corriendo las escaleras de madera. Saltó de un salto en el sillón al lado de Rose y la observo con atención. Rose pensó un momento una buena respuesta. Se encogió de hombros.

—No me despidieron, los cursos van bien, y desde hace casi dos meses no me acuesto con nadie. — Rose sonrió pícaramente y se miro las uñas purpuras. —Más allá de eso, no oculto nada.

— ¿Ah no?—Lily seguía sonriendo, pero Rose negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Lily aumentó. Se levanto del sillón y paseo por la sala, mirándola sin recodo— Toda la tarde un tal Scorpius Malfoy estuvo llamando cada veinte minutos. ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso?

Rose se puso pálida, y Lily la acusó con un dedo.

— ¡AJÁ!—Dijo en papel de Sherlock Holmes. — ¡Me estas ocultando algo!

—No es nada…— Rose hizo un gesto con la mano, bebiendo su leche— Solo me lo cruce en una plaza de por aquí, hablamos…, me dio su número…

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Scorpius Malfoy, también conocido entre las mujeres como "el que esta como un tren"?—Rose rio un poco, pero asintió. Lily se apretó un mechón de pelo. — ¡¿Y por qué esa cara de nada? ¡LLAMALÓ!

—Espera, espera, espera. Tiempo— Rose arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. — ¿No vas a regañarme? ¿No vas a quejarte como siempre de lo insoportable que era en el colegio? ¿Nada?

Lily la miro entre patidifusa y picara. Se miro las uñas, sentada en su cojín. Scorpius nunca le había caído de maravilla, era cierto. En realidad, más de una vez habían salido con el rubio en la escuela sin que Rose lo supiera. Y eso solo la enfurecía más, por las consecuencias que trajo. Trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

—No. Nada de nada. Goza de mis minutos de piedad— Bromeó, haciendo una sonrisa involuntaria. Rose también sonrió. Pero Lily sacó su celular del bolsillo y se lo tiró. Rose lo atrapó al vuelo— Lla-ma-lo.

Rose miro el celular unos segundos y luego soltó un chillido de excitación, dejando su leche a un costado. Lily se le unió, y las dos se pararon de golpe de sus sillones. Rose agarró su teléfono del bolsillo, busco el número y llamó entre risas con su prima, como hubiera hecho en la adolescencia. Lily pegó la oreja al celular.

— _¿Hola?—_Se escuchaba desde la otra línea. Lily chilló en mudo, Y Rose le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Scorpius, hola. Soy Rose. ¿Me recuerdas? Lil…— Lily negó repetidamente con la cabeza, sin querer revelar su _identidad_. Rose lo captó— Una amiga me dijo que habías llamado.

—_Oh, sí. Soy un idiota, lo siento. Llamé demasiadas veces…_

—Por fin se dio cuenta…— Susurró Lily. Rose la empujó.

—No, no lo eres. Supongo que estabas ansioso… por tu entrevista— Aclaró Rose, y Lily levantó con pulgares, devuelta pegada al móvil, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—_Puede ser. Altea… digo, Rose_— Se le notaba el nerviosismo en la voz. A Rose no le molestó que hubiera confundido su nombre, pero Lily lo tomó como una ofensa personal— _Me gusto mucho encontrarme de nuevo contigo. No entiendo por qué nunca hablamos en el colegio…_

—Supongo que teníamos diferentes vínculos— Murmuró Rose, rascándose la cabeza. Lily hizo una mueca— A mí también me gusto volver a encontrarme contigo.

— _¿Significa que podríamos repetirlo? _—Aventuró Scorpius desde la otra línea, y Rose sonrió ampliamente.

—Siempre y cuando tú quieras. —Dijo alegremente, conteniendo el nudo en el estomago.

"Siempre y cuando tú quieras" gesticulo Lily con los labios, imitándola, pestañeando coquetamente. Rose volvió a empujarla.

—_Quiero._ —Aseguró Scorpius. — _¿Mañana a las dos en la misma plaza?_

Rose lo pensó un momento, dubitativa. Lily la miro sin entender nada. Agarró el teléfono de las manos de Rose y exclamó.

— ¡Estará ahí! ¡Lo promete!

Lily corto la comunicación, y Rose la miro sin recuperar el habla. Luego de unos minutos en estado omnipresente, se abalanzó sobre ella.

— ¡Cómo pudiste, maldita hija de troll! — Chilló Rose, zapateando arriba de Lily, que gritaba auxilio aplastada por la muchacha en el sillón donde había buscado refugio antes. Lily resbalo y cayó al suelo entre jadeos. La miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Te hice un favor! Ibas a hacerte la difícil, y eso no está bien. —Refunfuño, acomodándose el cabello. Rose la miro con furia contenida.

—Lily— Dijo Rose con una cordura que no parecia muy sana— Mañana trabajo hasta tarde. No voy a estar a las dos en esa maldita plaza. Y Scorpius sí, por tu culpa.

Lily la miro una fracción de segundo con culpabilidad. Luego se encogió de hombros en el suelo, y sonrió.

—Supongo que tendré que ir yo— Rose le tiró un cojín a Lily, que esquivó fácilmente. Bufó— Entiendo, no quieres que tenga vinculo con el idiota. Yo tampoco en realidad. Sabes que no lo quiero.

—Pero es demasiado bueno. _Está _demasiado bueno. —Comentó Rose mirando la nada. Lily arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¡Eso no importa!—Exclamó Rose, enfadada. —Lo que importa es que mañana no podre ir a una cita que no acorde. ¡Y es por tu culpa!

Las dos chicas se miraron un momento, con furia contenida. Poco a poco, la furia paso al enfado y el enfado a pedirse disculpas mutuamente. Luego de una hora cada una estaba sentada en sus respectivos sillones con una taza de café aguado, mirando una mala programación de TV. Lily le apretó la mano a Rose.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo— Susurró al ver la cara de preocupación de Rose. La pelirroja se acomodo los aros de rosas y suspiró.

—Eso espero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Scorpius siempre le habían llamado la atención las pelirrojas.

Primero Altea, luego Lily Potter, y ahora Rose Weasley. Todas pelirrojas que simplemente, le habían encantado.

Solo que con Lily había sido diferente.

Ella no era Altea. Era una pelirroja más que añadir a la lista de ligues. O eso pensaba Scorpius. Ese era su pensamiento en la escuela. En cambio, al decirle lo que él sentía a Lily, la muchacha quedo tan herida que nunca más quiso dirigirle la palabra. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero para insultarlo.

Por eso, al escuchar su voz por teléfono, se había quedado mudo. Era su voz, era obvio. Esa voz chillona, divertida y alegre, que sonaba tan fea triste. Scorpius nunca se había dado cuenta que Lily había sido importante para él, no como siempre se había hecho creer, alguien sin importancia.

Y al verla atravesar la calle en frente de la plaza, con esas botas de cuero y lentes de sol, pensó que su imaginación no podía jugarle más en contra. Sin embargo, como siempre, estaba equivocado. Lily se paró en frente de él, se sacó las gafas y miro el suelo. Sí, Lily era muy boca floja en la escuela, pero nunca lo miraba al rostro.

Justo como ahora.

—Hola, soy Lily— Dijo casi a gritos, y levantó la vista. Su sonrojo era evidente. —Hoy tenias una cita con Rose, pero ella no puede venir.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Trabaja— Sus comentarios secos tenían algo de odio. Scorpius decidió callarse un rato— Si quieres verla ve a Bernie´s. Trabaja como mesera.

Sin decir más, se puso las gafas, se dio la vuelta y cruzó de nuevo la calle. Scorpius iba a gritarle que se detenga, pero desapareció con magia antes de qué pueda ni decir una silaba. Suspiró. Bernie´s, Bernie´s… el siempre iba ahí. El dueño era un viejo panzón muy terco y obstinado, pero amigo de Scorpius. Siempre decía que las novelas de Scorpius eran porquerías, pero luego siempre le pedía la continuación. Scorpius se preguntó por qué nunca había ido al horario de Rose, pero se recordó que sus visitas eran nocturnas. Y si Rose trabajaba a esta hora…

Scorpius sonrió cuando desapareció a la calle de su viejo amigo. Apareció en el callejón de al lado, algo mareado, todavía sin acostumbrarse a ese revoltijo en el estomago.

Entró por la puerta y sintió la campana hacer el pequeño ruido. Y automáticamente vio a Rose.

Pero no pudo hablar con ella con la misma rapidez.

— ¡Muchacho! —Gritó Bernie, rascándose el ombligo sin preocuparse por la mirada indignada de una mujer hacia su estomago. Scorpius desvió su vista de Rose y la fijo en Bernie. Sonrió.

— ¡Hola!—Se dieron un apretón de manos luego de acercarse, y Bernie lo miro de arriba abajo.

— ¿Es que tu no comes, pulga? —"Ahí va", pensó Scorpius— Siempre que vienes estás más delgado que una persona normal. Y vestido horrorosamente. Esos librejos tuyos no te compran la ropa, ¿Verdad?

—Digamos que soy único a mi forma— Bromeó Scorpius. Bernie dejó de hablarle a los gritos con esa voz ronca para llamar a su hija. — ¡Jane, mira! ¡Este es el tipejo que quería que conocieras!

Scorpius, que siempre iba de noche a ese lugar, sabía que Bernie tenía una hija con la que ya se había imaginado casada con Scorpius. Esa era una de las cuantas razones por las cuales él sabía que Bernie lo amaba. Hasta quería que ser su suegro.

—Hola— Jane se acercó a la mejilla de Scorpius y lo saludo con un tímido beso. Scorpius tuvo que reprimir una toz ante el perfume. "Vainilla" pensó con asco. Odiaba esa clase de perfumes.

—Hola— Scorpius trató de no sentirse incomodo ante el saludo tan cariñoso. Miro a la dirección de Rose, y vio que lo observaba. Le sonrió con timidez. Rose le devolvió la sonrisa. Scorpius suspiro— Bernie, lo lamentó. Acorde ver a alguien aquí y llegó tarde. No quiero ser maleducado…

—Lo eres— Refunfuño Bernie— Maldito muchacho, irrespetuoso con mi hija.

— ¡Papá!—Exclamó Jane, escandalizada, y Scorpius pudo prestarle más atención. Cabello color miel, ojos cafés, piel sonrosada… sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Daphne— Déjalo ir, ya me conocerá mejor. —Jane miro a Scorpius con los ojos en blanco, pero con una sonrisa— ¿Nos vemos luego?

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera contestar, le dio un beso efusivo en la mejilla (con esa confianza tan rara), y se fue. A Scorpius le hubiera caído bien si no fuera por su parecido con la _traidora. _Bernie lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Eres un idiota Malfoy. Un completo idiota. Ve a juntarte con quién carajo sea— Refunfuñó de nuevo, dándose la vuelta con pereza. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Scorpius— Y para mañana quiero el segundo capítulo de esa novelita tuya, la nueva. ¿Oíste?

—Sí, señor— Bromeó Scorpius, con un gesto militar e imitando la marcha. Bernie rodó los ojos y volvió a darse la vuelta.

Scorpius se voltio con una sonrisa, y descubrió a Rose observándolo de nuevo. Camino hasta ella, que les tomaba el pedido a un niño y su padre.

—Bien— Dijo Rose con rapidez— Entonces son huevos fritos con hamburguesa.

—Huevos fritos con hamburguesa— Repitió el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Para los dos.

Rose volvió a asentir, preguntar y asegurarse. Luego miro a Scorpius de refilón y suspiró.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento— Se alejaron de la mesa y Rose deposito el pedido en la ventana de la cocina. —Es que yo no quería… no lo planeé. Fue Lily la que habló contigo diciendo que ahí estaría… ¿Entiendes, o es muy confuso?

Scorpius observó como su coleta desprolija se iba deslizando por su nuca cada vez más. Sus ojos, preocupados, lanzaban mil chispas de inquietud. Su frente con un poco de sudor, y su uniforme rojo y blanco como la camisa que siempre portaba Bernie.

—Claro que entiendo— Aseguró Scorpius con una sonrisa— Escuché a Lily por teléfono. Se escuchaba… exaltada.

—Siempre esta exaltada— Suspiró Rose, más tranquila. Luego miro con un dejo de preocupación a Scorpius— ¿Cómo te trató hoy?

Rose entró en la cocina y agarró de la mano a Scorpius para que lo siguiera. A Scorpius se le hablando el brazo.

—Bien, supongo. No me recibió con Crucios, si eso piensas— Rose lo miró con una sonrisa dudosa, y dejo de apretarle la mano para agarrar la bandeja con hamburguesas y huevos fritos.

Salieron de la ruidosa y húmeda cocina y Scorpius respiro con normalidad. Se sofocaba fácilmente. Rose se secó la frente y frunció el ceño.

—No, en realidad esperaba que hiciera uno de sus monólogos dramáticos— Comentó respecto a Lily— Ella… cuando habla de ti… es complicado.

Scorpius asintió enérgicamente y siguió a Rose hasta la mesa, donde al niño se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la hamburguesa. Rose se ajustó la coleta.

— ¿De qué trabajas exactamente ahora?—Preguntó. Scorpius titubeo un poco.

— ¿Recuerdas la entrevista?—Rose asintió. —Pues, bueno, espero que me acepten. Seria para trabajar como periodista, y es un buen trabajo. Aunque no es lo que más me guste.

Rose iba a preguntar algo, pero una chica salió de la cocina con las mejillas rosas.

—Rose, llegó tu descanso— Le echó un mirada a Scorpius, y una sonrisa salió de sus labios rojos— ¿Es uno de tus miles de primos? Podrías presentármelo.

—Es un amigo. —Dijo Rose con una risa contenida. La chica bufó y se encogió de hombros. Pero Rose la miro hasta con algo de pena— Tranquila Kate, creo que puedo preguntarle si tiene un primo.

La tal Kate miro a Rose con simpatía y fue a atender una mesa. Rose le sonrió a Scorpius, que la miraba sin entender nada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó, patidifuso. Rose se echó a reír, y se desató el cabello pelirrojo. Scorpius sintió el suave perfume, y no pudo evitar compararlo con el de Jane.

—Digamos que Kate no se acuesta con nadie hace mucho, y lo necesita— Murmuró Rose en plan confidente. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué no va con una prostituta y ya? —Preguntó con total desparpajo. Al instante se arrepintió. Avece se sentía demasiado cómodo con las personas, y empezaba a decir todo lo que pensaba. Pero Rose solo rio más fuerte.

—Porque eso sería lo que haría un hombre. La mujer no se iría con cualquiera. Menos con una prostituta mujer.

—Pues esa Kate tenía toda la pinta de que sí. —Dijo Scorpius con convencimiento. Rose dejo su estado divertido y lo miro seriamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Susurró.

—Por el escote de su remera— Afirmó Scorpius. Rose agarró un pañuelo de su delantal y lo golpeo con él.

—Eso significa que estuviste mirando el escote de su remera— Lo regaño, pero sonreía. —Eres un asqueroso.

Scorpius se encogió ante el golpe, que pareció el de un látigo por la fuerza. Bufó, revoleando los ojos.

—No me digas que tu nunca vez a ningún hombre "bueno" por la calle. —Refunfuñó el rubio. Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Admito que sí, pero no de esa manera tan… explicita. Como ya dije, las mujeres necesitamos una relación de verdad para enamorarnos. Los hombres se bastan con lo físico.

Scorpius la observo un momento, pensando en una buena respuesta.

— ¿Qué me dices de los Strip Dance?

Rose volvió a echarse a reír, y esta vez Scorpius rio con ella. Rose le miro el rostro, y le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

—Estas sucio— Murmuró, pasándole el pulgar. Scorpius deseo estar tan sucio que nunca pudiera dejar de hacer eso.

Alguien chocó a Rose por atrás, y esta perdio el equilibrio y calló arriba de Scorpius. Scorpius la agarró por la cintura, sintiendo la respiración de la chica en su cuello. Se miraron unos instantes, donde Scorpius se eclipso por el contacto con Rose.

Pero por lastima, todo momento feliz tiene que acabar algún día.

— ¿Qué? ¿Malfoy, eres tú? Rose, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con él?

Scorpius enderezó a Rose y se acomodo la camisa, sorprendido. Y al mirar por atrás de la muchacha, descubrió al dueño de la voz. Descubrió al dueño de la amenaza.

Descubrió a Albus Potter mirándolo con todo el odio que pudo llegar a mostrar.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Nervios de Cristal

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:**

**¿Quién quiere matarme por desaparecer? **

**Bueno, primero que nada GRACIAS A ALTEA KAUR por inspirarme cada día con sus reviews y respuestas de los mismos :3 La adoro. Luego quiero mandar saludos a samfj y mi hermana, que me dio una idea sin proponérselo.**

**Bueno, aquí el nuevo capi. Es pero que les guste, y espero subir pronto "Weasley y Malfoy los declaró los locos Adams" ¡Gracias!**

— ¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ?

Albus paró el puño y Scorpius dejó de agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Potter. Miraron a Bernie, agitado, malhumorado y muy enfadado por el alboroto. Scorpius se acomodo la camisa y carraspeo en el silencio tenso que se había instalado en el restaurante.

—Bernie, yo…

— ¡YO NADA MALFOY! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER SEMEJANTE ESCANDALO EN MI RESTAURANTE?

Scorpius bajó la cabeza, y miro a Rose que lo miraba con el asomo de una sonrisa, pero al reparar en su mirada puso una cara seria. Se alejo a la cocina donde su amiga del trabajo miraba todo al más puro estilo chismoso. Albus se rascó la cabeza.

Y es que en realidad no todo había empezado así, a los golpes. Potter había empezado, él lo _sabía_. Bueno, Albus _sabía_ que Malfoy lo había empezado, pero no venia al caso.

—_Potter, por enésima vez, no pasa nada entre Rose y yo. Solo conversábamos— Había suspirado Scorpius con cansancio. Albus los miro con el ceño fruncido, enfrentando la situación. Scorpius hizo un puchero— Yo se que tu cerebro no puede captar bien las palabras, lo aprendí en mis años de escuela. Pero, si quieres te lo repito con más cuidado y lo entiendes mejor…_

—_Cállate Malfoy. Yo no estoy para juegos, pero puedo pegarte una patada y hacerte mierda de una sola vez. _

—_Me gustaría que lo intentaras— Comentó Scorpius con aire inocente y se paró un paso más adelante, quedando enfrentado a Albus. Le llevaba una cabeza. Albus se puso rojo._

—_Si serás un…_

—_Basta. Dejen de molestarse como si tuvieran quince años de nuevo. Somos adultos. Somos maduros— Recalcó Rose al ver que Albus seguía buscando pelea— Y no pienso tolerar que se peleen por una estupidez tan grande como la que acaba de pasar. Y no Albus, no nos estábamos besando ni tocando ni ninguna estupidez. Déjame en paz. ¿Puedes?_

_Albus, que iba a replicar, cerró la boca. Miro de mal talante a Scorpius._

— _¿Y tú qué haces aquí?_

—_Soy intimo amigo del dueño, me gusta este lugar, vine a una cita con tu prima… hay tantas razones— Scorpius se encogió de hombros, disfrutando como Albus abría grande los ojos y miraba acusadoramente a su prima. Rose lo miro con las cejas arqueadas._

— _¿Qué me miras de esa manera? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, no voy a pedirte permiso a ti. — Bufó la chica, pasándose una mano por el pelo con cansancio. Luego volvió a mirar a su primo— ¿Tú qué haces aquí?_

—_Vine a buscarte, para pasar un lindo momento de primos, pero… —Albus miro dramáticamente a Scorpius, con su don de teatrero. —Veo que ya tienes compañía._

—_Sí, es cierto, la tiene. Ahora, vete— Murmuró Scorpius, casi empujándolo a la puerta— Nadie te quiere._

— _¡Scorpius!—Exclamó Rose— Es mi primo, puede quedarse si lo desea._

— _¡Já! —Albus le echo una mirada triunfal a Scorpius. —Ahí lo tienes. Ella me ama._

—_No quise decir…— Comenzó Rose, suspirando._

—_Al menos que esto sea un incesto asqueroso, creo que no. — Se irrito Scorpius, dirigiéndose a Albus— Ubícate en tu lugar. Está teniendo una cita, la estás estropeando…_

—_Yo no estropeo nada. Con tu presencia basta._

—_Oh, ahí va de nuevo. Luego mi padre era el maleducado, el discriminador. ¿Quién discrimina al otro? ¿Quién? Porque todos tus prejuicios y por todo lo que me odiabas siempre los hiciste, como si te creyeras mejor como para poder hacerlo sin que nadie dijera nada._

—_No es ver-verdad— Tartamudeo Albus, con las orejas rojas. — Yo no soy como tú, como tu padre. ¡A mí me criaron bien!_

— _¡Tener una buena cuna y venir de padres famosos no es una buena crianza!— Exclamó Scorpius, con tanto rencor que Rose quedo más muda de lo que estaba. La chica pestañeo._

—_Albus… Scorpius… No deben…, no sean…_

—_Las personas no cambian. Siempre atacando por el mismo lado. Eres un envidioso._

— _¿Envidiarte? ¡Gracias a Merlín que no soy nada de lo que eres tú!_

— _¿Ah sí? —Albus arqueo las cejas, en posición de pelea. Scorpius asintió, implacable. —Pues tú lo pediste._

— _¡oh, qué miedo me das Potter! Yo…_

_Un puñetazo voló a la cara de Scorpius. Un manoteo. Una patada. Otro puñetazo…_

—Si no tienen forma de explicarse…— Comenzó Bernie, con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido. Scorpius salió de sus pensamientos— ¡SE VAN YA DE MI RESTAURANTE, ANTES QUE LOS SAQUE DE UNA PATADA EN…!

— ¡ENTENDIMOS, BERNIE! —Exclamó Scorpius con las manos en alto— Ya nos vamos.

Albus y Scorpius desfilaron por el restaurante, con todas las familias expectantes para ver que hacían los _delincuentes_. Antes de que Scorpius cruzara la puerta, escuchó un grito.

— ¡Malfoy! —Scorpius se dio vuelta hasta con algo de miedo. Pero la mirada de Bernie era picara— Para mañana quiero el nuevo capítulo de tu novela. ¿Entendido?

Scorpius sonrió, pero hizo un gesto militar serio.

—Si señor— Murmuró, para dirigirle una última mirada a Rose y gesticular con los labios rápidamente.

Scorpius no supo si Rose había entendido, pero la chica había descubierto lo que quería decir Scorpius sin problemas.

"Te llamo luego."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

La mañana había amanecido pintada de dorado.

Rose despegó los ojos y vio el teléfono en su mesita de luz con desquicio. De inmediato se avergonzó de su conducta.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Scorpius la llamará a las seis de la mañana? Era de niños creer que semejante cosa podía ocurrir. Era de niños esperar a que el teléfono sonara. No. Ella no iba a caer en el error de mostrarse desesperada, o solicitada, ni si quiera con ganas de verlo. No iba a repetir lo que tanto había hecho en la adolescencia, esperando el príncipe azul que no existía.

Se levantó y miro al espejo, que le devolvió su enmarañado y ondulado cabello pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules lo recorrieron hasta por debajo de sus codos, y Rose notó como el cabello le pesaba considerablemente. Suspiró, peinándolo.

Y el teléfono sonó. Rose miro por el espejo con los ojos desorbitados el aparato. Y sin contenerse, sin si quiera pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¿Scorpius? —Preguntó con excitación y al instante se arrepintió. Luego carraspeo. — ¿Eres tú, o…?

—Es demasiado temprano lo sé. —Se lamentó el chico por la otra línea con un suspiro— Solo quería escuchar tu voz…. Y ver que no me odiaras por lo de ayer.

Rose se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa, mirándose las rodillas. Se encogió de hombros.

—A mi me pareció muy divertido. ¿Por qué me enojaría?

—La pregunta seria por qué _no _te enojarías— Comentó Scorpius con tono alegre— Cualquier chica con la que he salido me hubiera hecho una escena…

—Sí, pero sería estúpido cuando lo único que quiero es hablar contigo. No estoy para dramas, menos para peleas. Solo quiero pasarla bien.

El sonrojo de Scorpius se pudo sentir desde el otro lado del teléfono. Rose sonrió, acostándose en la cama, enredándose un mechón de cabello. El silencio no era incomodo. Era dulce.

—Escuchó tu respiración— Murmuró Scorpius, con voz tranquila. Rose rio un poco, frunciendo el ceño. —Me gusta.

— ¿Eres una especie de psicópata que escucha las respiraciones de las chicas y luego las busca o algo así? —Se extraño Rose, riendo. Scorpius rio por la otra línea.

—No. —Dijo, con algo de enfado— Solo decía lo que pensaba.

— ¿Sueles hacerlo a menudo?

—Varias veces en el día. Por ejemplo, ahora pienso en cuanto me gustaría tener una buena cita de verdad contigo, y lo digo. Es lo que pienso.

La sonrisa de Rose era ancha y profunda. Dio una vuelta en la cama.

—Y yo pienso— Comentó la chica coquetamente. —Que si tú me propusieras una cita de verdad, yo diría que sí.

—Yo pienso que esa cita estaría bien a las ocho. —Replicó Scorpius riendo, profundamente feliz. Rose asintió, aunque sabía que Scorpius no podía verla.

—Sí, si la cita fuera en verdad… estaría bien esa hora. Y en el Papel de Arroz cerca de la plaza donde nos encontramos el otro día.

— ¡Me parece estupendo! —Saltó Scorpius sin poder contenerse, pero Rose arqueo una ceja con suspicacia.

—Scorpius… —Murmuró— Aun no me propones nada.

Un pequeño silencio se cruzó y luego Scorpius estalló en risas. Rose también rio un poco, expectante. Scorpius tomó aire.

—Rose —Comenzó con la voz temblorosa por la risa— ¿Te gustaría venir hoy conmigo a las ocho en el Papel de Arroz?

—No lo sé… tendría que pensarlo.

Más risas. Rose pensó que la risa de Scorpius era la más linda del mundo. La más clara y limpia. La más pura.

— ¿Nos vemos ahí? —Preguntó el chico, todavía dudando. Rose sonrió.

—Papel de Arroz a las ocho.

La comunicación corto, el corazón de Rose comenzó a latir más rápido y se acordó de volver a respirar. La chica miro el techo, y sin poder contenerse, se revolvió en la cama con júbilo, pegando pequeños grititos.

Tenía una cita con Scorpius Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scorpius se observó en el espejo de Bernie`s, sin poder creerse por que se estaba examinando. Para qué. Para quién. Sonrió, y una chica apareció detrás de él.

— ¿Jane? —Su piel sonrosada, los labios carnosos y deseosos, el pelo color miel y los ojos cafés… cuadraba a la perfección con Daphne, él la había comparado con su tía desde la primera ocasión. Una sonrisa tímida se extendió por los labios de la chica— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo, bueno… —Jane lo miro con algo de extrañeza— Es el negocio de mi padre…

Scorpius se sonrojo un poco, apenado. Era de idiotas preguntarle a la hija del dueño que hacía en el mismo negocio. Scorpius se acomodo la camisa, se dio vuelta y se acerco a la chica. Le sonrió, y se dio cuenta como la cercanía incomodaba un poco a la chica. Scorpius se dio cuenta al instante de su postura, sus ojos, su forma de moverse: vulnerable, amable, tímida y cuidadosa. Lo examino un poco con un profundo sonrojo y sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¿Para quién te pones tan guapo?

Scorpius soltó una leve carcajada y apoyo una mano en la mesa al lado de Jane, rozándola levemente. Esta vez, el muchacho no se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica, de como ella podía verlo todo de otra manera: el perfume varonil de Scorpius, su forma de moverse, los pantalones sin planchar muy masculinos, la fina capa de barba rubia cubriéndole parte de la cara…

—Salgo con una chica— La desilusión de Janes fue bastante notoria. Scorpius ladeo un poco la cabeza— Creo que la conoces, se llama Rose. Trabaja como mesera…

—Ah, si la conozco— Jane sonrió de mala gana. La pelirroja esa de rizos indomables, tan coqueta y de piel perfecta de porcelana. No sabía porque, a partir de ahora le caía un poco mal aquella muchacha. —Es una… buena camarera.

— ¿Ah sí? —Scorpius estaba algo nervioso por su cita, y no prestaba mucha atención a casi nada, pero le llamo la atención Jane. Vulnerable, bonita y tierna… le recordaba a un pilón de novias que había tenido. Era de esa clase sumisa pero a la vez no, de esas que saben lo que quieren pero no lo dicen, que a último minuto te dejan plantado por algún inconveniente (que solo son nervios), y que siempre es una lucha estar con ellas. Amores imposibles, prohibidos, mágicos, sexuales… siempre es algo fuera de lo común, como…

Diablos. Tenía que dejar de juzgar a la gente como si fueran muñecos y empezar a conocerla mejor. Lo habían lastimado, pero eso no significaba que todos lo harían ¿De acuerdo? Miro a Jane con una sonrisa más amable, dispuesta a conocerla.

—Tu padre me invito a última hora. Quería el último capítulo de mi novela y ver "el mamarracho que elegiría hoy para la cita". Pero no estoy tan mal, ¿verdad?

Scorpius dio una voltereta y Jane rio. Risa pequeña, risa cantarina. Tal vez algo calculadora…. Basta. No iba a juzgarla.

Jane lo observo sin recodo y asintió con la cabeza, luego echo a reír y Scorpius enarco las cejas.

—Tienes un calcetín di-diferente en cada pie— Señalo la chica, y Scorpius vio como el pantalón mal acomodado dejaba ver un calcetín rojo y otro azul. Se acomodó bien y le sonrió a la chica con nerviosismo.

—No soy bueno en momentos de nerviosismo— Comentó.

—Yo tampoco— Admitido Jane, más suelta por que Scorpius se había alejado— Suelo ponerme colorada, tartamudear, explicar cosas sin sentido…

— ¿Cómo ahora, Jane? —Dijo Scorpius con picardía. Jane enrojeció al tope.

—Podría decirse que no todos los días me cruzó con hombres… tan así.

— ¿Tan así, como? —Scorpius sabía que guiaban la conversación a terrenos que no eran convenientes. Sin embargo…

—Tan lindos como tú— Susurró la chica, y justó en ese momento, se oyó el estruendo de la puerta.

Bernie salía con dos vasos y una botella. Pero Scorpius, al ver el licor, se acordó de su cita de inmediato y miro el reloj. Diez minutos para la hora acordada. Necesitaba volar. Miro a la colorada Jane, al suspicaz Bernie que los miraba de hito en hito y se disculpo apresuradamente porque tenía que irse. Jane le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla (tan propio de ella), y Scorpius se fue a todo galope.

Se fue el lugar más oscuro posible que encontró, cerró los ojos y pensó en su objetivo.

—Papel de Arroz— Pensó, y de inmediato se trasladó al lugar indicado.

Una pelirroja lo esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa, y un hermoso vestido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Scorpius vio el azul eléctrico antes que nada.

Sin embargo, Rose lo reconoció a metros de distancia, guiada por el instinto. Scorpius se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, pero a Rose no le importó cruzarla sin recodos y abrazarlo con alegría.

— ¡Por fin llegas! —Dijo mientras cruzaban la calle juntos. El vestido de Rose azul eléctrico llameaba en medio de todo Londres— Yo soy de venir muy temprano y espero demasiado.

—Yo soy de venir tarde y esperar poco. —Se disculpó Scorpius, con una sonrisita. Rose lo guio adentró del lugar tomándolo de la muñeca, entrando por las puertas.

Scorpius tenía un pequeño problema con ese lugar: Vendían sushi, y el odiaba el sushi. Pero había leído en una revista de mujeres que el sushi excitaba al sexo femenino, vete a saber por qué. Scorpius retorció la varita en su bolsillo, y con la otra deslizó su mano hasta la de Rose. La chica lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Vamos— Comentó ella casi a los gritos en el barullo y lo guio hasta una mesa cerca de una ventaba— Esta me gusta, ¿Y a ti?

—La que quieras puede estar…

—Oh vamos, por favor Scorpius— Bufó la chica con mirada divertida. —No caigas en eso de "elige tú, tienes buen gusto" —Imitó Rose con voz gruesa— Me aburre. ¿Qué mesa quieres?

—Esa— Scorpius señalo una cerca de la puerta trasera, donde había menos gente y se podía salir de ahí rápidamente— Esta cerca de la puerta y de los baños.

— ¿Por si quieres huir o orinar? Buena opción— Comentó Rose asintiendo seriamente, y estallaron en risas.

—Mejor dicho, por si _queremos _huir— Murmuró Scorpius, mirando de reojo Rose. La chica captó la indirecta y lo miro reprobatoria mente, pero con una burla en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan depravado? ¡Sal de aquí, malvado codicioso de mi bello cuerpo! —Exclamó Rose con sarcasmo, sentandose en la mesa, brillando como mil cristales y sus ojos como mil lucecitas azules. Scorpius se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No sin un beso, Rose— Murmuró con picardía. Rose agarró un palito chino y se lo pasó por la boca pintada de rojo.

—Ya lo veremos.

La noche era preciosa, y sinceramente era la mejor para una cita. Rose observó el menú y frunció el ceño.

—Veamos… que pediré…

—Pues, ahí pescado, pescado, pescado, y… pescado— Comentó con pesimismo Scorpius, y Rose soltó una leve carcajada.

—Es sushi, Scorpius. Es obvio que va a ser todo pescado. Y arroz— Replicó la chica con una sonrisita— Pero pediré…. Creo que pediré mariscos.

—Yo igual— Dijo Scorpius, resignado a vomitar. Rose rio un poco más, observándolo, a él y su camisa blanca sin corbata ni traje puesto y sus jeans mal planchados. Tan varonil que era imposible lo mirarlo, admirarlo o simplemente pensar en él. Claro, Rose ya se había dado cuenta que tenía una media de cada color pero… ¿Quién se pondría a mirar eso?

Scorpius acercó su silla a la de Rose, y esta lo miro algo ceñuda.

—No me gusta estar tan lejos de alguien en una cita. Me parece… poco íntimo. Me gustan las cosas más cercanas. Más hogareñas. Si no es todo muy formal.

Rose miro los labios de Scorpius, moviéndose al hablar, rascándose la cabeza y pasándose una mano por la barba. Asintió, pensativa, y llamó al mozo con un ademan de mano. Scorpius trató de ignorar el hecho de que casi diez mozos corrieron a atenderla.

Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue lo que dijo la misma chica.

—Mozo, lo quiero para llevar— y añadió para Scorpius— ¿Quieres tener una cita en mi casa?

Scorpius sonrió, fascinado con la idea.

—Me encantaría —Murmuró, con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que nada.

**¡Review si amas a Scorpius! :D**


	4. No se si es cierto Parte 1

**Dom: Buenas! ES CORTO, es la primera parte, de las tres partes del capii :3 Que lo disfruten! Un beso a mi hermosa Altea Kaur!**

**Primera Parte— No sé si es cierto.**

Scorpius había luchado toda su vida con el mismo problema.

Le gustaba catalogar personas. Más a sus novias, en especial. Las histéricas, las huecas, las bonitas y perras, las buena para nada, las vividoras, las bipolares… pero con Rose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le pasaba.

Su Altea, era tan cristalina como varonil y Scorpius suponía que era por sus muchos primos. No era tonta y mucho menos inocente, pero no era una perra calculadora. No. Rose Weasley era una mezcla de todos pero con falta de muchos, y que nunca iba a saber describir.

La cita había resultado de maravilla, pero Scorpius se retiro temprano por que el sushi le había caído pésimo. Rose, además, parecia cansada del día de trabajo y Scorpius concordaba con ella. Había quedado en llamarla, y a la chica no pareció importarle. Eso era bueno, significaba que no quería huir de él.

Se puso unos jeans (los primeros que encontró), una camisa y una campera arriba. Siempre recordaba la voz de su tía al decirle que se abrigue. Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada abrigándose ella como para decirle algo.

Iba a pasar por el desayuno a Bernie´s. Tal vez encontraría a Rose, aunque sabía que ella no vivía de servir mesas. Agarró el bolso roñoso de siempre y le puso el nuevo capítulo, una lapicera y unos papales. Si se le ocurra alguna idea no la quería perder.

Agarro un paquete de galletas de arriba de la mesa (Sabia que algún día esas galletas tendrían un efecto contrario, pero ya que) y se traslado hasta el callejón cerca de Bernie´s.

La calle estaba soleada y hacia un bien día, pero tenía que llegar al trabajo antes de las ocho. Entró apresuradamente al local, y se encontró a Jane en el mostrador.

—Hola— Le saludó con una sonrisa, desviando la mirada. Scorpius también la desvió, pero hacia las camareras para ver si Rose se hacía presente. Jane chasqueó la lengua, y negó con la cabeza— Rose no está aquí. Si quieres puedo decirle algo cuando venga.

Scorpius le sonrió a la chica. Era buena y muy agradable. Lo pensó un poco.

—Dile… que quiero hablar con ella luego —Scorpius suspiro, y Jane también lo hizo, pero de lo apresurada que estaba con el trabajo en la caja. Le sonrió al muchacho.

—Tranquilo, se lo dire. Pero dime, ¿Llevas algo de comer al trabajo?

Scorpius observó el menú, aunque se lo sabía de memoria. Se encogió de hombros, mientras Jane calculaba todo con cuatro ojos. Pidió un café y un pastelito de chocolate, que vino enseguida. Se despido de la chica dándole el ultimo capitulo y pidiéndole que se lo entregue a Bernie.

—Eso hare Scorpius. Hasta luego —Murmuró Jane, sacándose el pelo de la cara. Se acercó suavemente a Scorpius, dándole un beso suave en la mejilla. Scorpius se estremeció un poco.

—Hasta luego —Murmuró el también, saliendo del lugar.

Jane siguió con la maquina, cansada del mismo rollo siempre de que no ande. La dejo a un lado, cuando vio salir a Rose a toda máquina de las cocinas con una malteada. La chica miro por la puerta, donde antes había salido Scorpius. Se giro hacia Jane.

— ¿Ese chico… te dijo que me digieras algo? —Preguntó Rose, concentrada en la malteada que llevaba en una fuente. Pero sus ojos se volvieron a Jane cuando la chica negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

—No, no me dijo nada. Solo dijo algo de que no le digiera a nadie que estuvo aquí o algo así. —La chica se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con la caja registradora.

Rose dejó de mirar a Jane, con una leve sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

—Gracias Jane —Murmuró antes de volver a su trabajo con una seria mirada.

—No hay por qué, Rose —Susurró Jane, agarrando el capítulo de Scorpius con una sonrisa encantadora. —No me agradezcas.


	5. No se si es cierto Parte 2

**Dom: Segunda parte de "No sé si es cierto" **** Un abrazó para Altea Kaur, mi princesita. Este pedazo de capi está narrado por parte de Rose y su perspectiva. Por eso no todo se aclara como debería ser. Un beso y hasta pronto!**

No fue por ti, no fue por ti, no fue por ti…

Bueno, tal vez si fue por ella. Tal vez el quería escapar de ella, no quería entretenerse, tal vez la había pasado mal la otra noche…

Había quedado en llamarla. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Ya eran las ocho de la noche… Bueno, tal vez Rose no estaría tan preocupada si no fuera por lo que había pasado esa mañana. Sentía dudas de por qué Scorpius no quería que supiera nadie nada de él. Además, ¿Tenia que creerle a Jane?

Vamos, que decía. ¡Jane era la persona más buena del mundo! No podía haberle mentido. Pero tampoco iba a pasarse la vida mirando el reloj y el teléfono al mismo tiempo. Rose se sentó en frente del espejo, mirándose a los ojos. Si quería llamar que llamara. No iba a estar rogándole. Y si no quería, si quería escabullirse de ella, pues bien. El se lo perdía.

Recordaba en Hogwarts, cuando siempre había esperado que alguien la invitara a ese baile de Navidad y la había invitado Scorpius. Bueno, por lo menos al principio. Luego la dejo por Tara, la chica de curvas voluptuosas. Estaba segura que él ni se acordaba de eso. Ni de ella. Antes ni ahora.

Sin quererlo Rose levanto la cabeza, erguida y como siempre, protegiéndose a ella y su ego: NO le importaba si el llamara o no. Era cosa suya.

De repente el teléfono sonó, y Rose se dio vuelta de forma impulsiva. Se levanto del asiento, cogió el teléfono y suspiro.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Hola hermosa! —Rose contuvo un gemido de fastidio al reconocer a Lily desde la otra línea. — ¿Con ganas de verme?

—Sí, no sabes cuánto. —Murmuró Rose con apatía, y Lily soltó un resoplido.

—Sí que eres mala. —Refunfuño la chica, pero Rose sabía que no estaba enojada en serio. —Por suerte para ti, estoy en la puerta, así que puedes bajar cuando quieras a abrirme.

Rose ensancho más la sonrisa, feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar. Bajo las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos, con teléfono en mano, y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Pero no se encontró a su prima. Se encontró a Scorpius Malfoy, con una mano en alto para llamar a la puerta. Sonrió al verla, pero Rose se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

— ¿Rose? —Escuchó a Lily— Era solo una broma. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Solo era un juego!

Rose colgó el teléfono sin despedirse, mirando a Scorpius seriamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró con un tono algo acusante. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Venia de camino y pase a saludarte. ¿Está mal? —Preguntó con una sonrisa alegre, no tomando sus palabras en serio. Rose se mordió el labio, sin sonreír, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no querías verme?

Bueno, ese fue el primer error de la noche. Tendría que haberse callado, pero sin saber como había soltado todo a la primera. Scorpius arqueo una ceja.

—Si quiero verte. Por eso pase por tu casa…

—Hoy le dijiste a Jane, la hija de Bernie, que no querías que nadie supiera que habías estado ahí— Scorpius miro a Rose sin comprender del todo, y Rose negó con la cabeza. —No soy celosa, ni nada parecido, ni si quiera estamos saliendo… Pero, ¿Por qué no querrías que nadie supiera que estabas ahí? La unica que te conoce además de Bernie soy yo, entonces…

Scorpius dio un paso al frente, mirándola sin dejar de sonreír. Rose formo una leve sonrisa, sintiendo la cálida sensación de tenerlo cerca. Scorpius soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—No quería que nadie… supiera que está ahí por qué… por qué… —Rose lo notaba inseguro, pero pronto Scorpius volvió a sonreír como si nada— Porque quería darte una sorpresa. Quería verte aquí a la noche y si me veías y me preguntabas…

—Se arruinaría— Termino Rose y Scorpius asintió seriamente. Rose sonrió, dándole un pequeño abrazo a Scorpius, pero este parecia estar concentrado en otra cosa. Rose arqueo una ceja, dándole palmaditas en el pecho al chico. Este la miro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?

—Pareces estar preocupado por algo— Comentó Rose, examinándolo con la mirada. Scorpius la miro con una sonrisa ladina, asintiendo.

—Sí… —El chico se puso las manos en los bolsillos. —Es que odio que la gente mienta, eso es todo.

Rose se levantó a la mañana por el sonido del timbre.

Bajo en pantuflas y malhumorada, era Domingo, no tenía clases ni trabajo. Además, ayer Scorpius se había ido tarde, y luego de su partida había aclarado las cosas con Lily. Vio el reloj para comprobar que eran las seis de la mañana y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Su primo, con una sonrisa enorme, se había presentado con una bandeja grande y envuelta en papel. Rose lo miro con enfado, invitándolo a pasar con un gemido. Aunque ya habían conversado sobre su encuentro con Scorpius, no iba a perdonarlo por hacerla perder horas de sueño.

— ¡Es domingo y vienes a molestar a esta hora! —Rose cerró la puerta de un portazo, enfadada. Albus se encogió, tapándose los oídos como podía con el paquete.

— ¡Rose, no seas bruta! —Exclamó el chico, acomodándose el cabello. Albus irguió la cabeza— Traje torta de chocolate, comprada en pastelería.

Los ojos de Rose se hicieron redondos como botones.

— ¿La bonita que vende los pastelitos de…? —Albus asintió antes de que Rose terminara, y la chico se abalanzó sobre el paquete. Albus se lo saco de un tirón.

—No te la mereces. —Comentó con un falso enfado. Rose lo abrazó por detrás, y poco a poco Albus se dejó vencer, sonriendo como un flojo.

Los dos se sentaron a comer, con una cuchara cada uno como unos auténticos glotones. Rose señalo a Albus con el cucharon.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu plan de "Gay declarado"? —Dijo con la boca llena, pero Albus se tapo la boca con una mano.

— ¡Shh! —Gritó, escupiendo pedazos de chocolate. Rose sonrío, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Si no hay nadie aquí, tonto!

Albus, hace un par de meses, le había confesado a Rose que era homosexual. Rose ya lo sospechaba, pero nunca le había dicho absolutamente nada. El resto de la familia no lo sabía, y Albus siempre trataba de buscar el momento adecuado.

—De todos modos— Dijo Albus, encogiéndose de hombros— No venía a hablarte de eso. —Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en sus labios, y Rose soltó un gritito cómplice.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? —Canturreo como una adolescente emocionada por que su mejor amiga tenía un chisme nuevo.

— ¡Qué— Comenzó Albus ensanchando cada vez más la sonrisa, sin contenerse—…Tengo un novio!

Rose soltó la cuchara y corrió a abrazarlo, y Albus respondió al abrazo con un gritito. La chica los soltó y acerco la silla, muerta de curiosidad.

— ¿Y cómo es? —Soltó con una sonrisa. Albus se encogió de hombros, pero pronto sonrío.

— ¡Ay, no sabes! —Exclamó, y Rose soltó una risa. Pero Albus cambio la postura, cruzándose de brazos— Pero no te cuento nada si tú no me dices que pasa entre tú y Malfoy.

La pelirroja suspiro, cansada.

—Al, no pasa…

—Nada, ¿No? Son solo "amigos". Si, ¡Claro! —Dijo con sarcasmo el chico, y Rose revoleo los ojos.

—Tengo que admitirte que no— Albus dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Rose se encogió de hombros— pero tampoco nos hemos besado.

—No me gusta ese idiota, ya lo sabes— Murmuró Albus con apatía— Es un engreído.

—No menos que tú. —Lo contradijo la chica con una sonrisa provocativa. Albus engulló un poco de torta, y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ya sabes porque no me gusta— Rose desvió la mirada, sacando cualquier rastro de felicidad de su rostro— Te ha hecho sufrir Rose. Y aunque no haya sido a propósito, nunca me gusto que en Hogwarts solo tuvieras ojos para él.

—No es cierto— Murmuró Rose, mirando la torta con seriedad. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si es cierto, Rose. No lo sé.


	6. Recuerdos

Dom: He estado desaparecida… se que nadie va a leer esto xD por qué no creo que nadie siga esta historia después de tanto retraso… pero se lo dedico al capítulo a Sam y a Altea, dos grandisisisimas seguidoras de mi corazón 3 Altea, perdón por no leer tulipanes rojos, NO TENGO TIEMPO! Sam, gracias por ser mi fiel lectora. ATENTION: es cortititto!

Las amo!

Scorpius se lo pensó un momento antes de mentir. Pero siempre había sido un buen mentiroso.

"Solo odio que la gente mienta."

Ese había sido un comentario un poco cínico de su parte. El estaba mintiendo… al decirle a Rose que había dicho eso para que ella lo viera a la noche por sorpresa. Él ni siquiera había dicho una cosa así… menos a Jane.

Por eso esa mañana, con una cortita barba rubia de dos días, salió pitando de su casa a Bernie´s con la esperanza de cruzarse a Jane, con su cabello y ojos color caramelo, tan bonita como siempre. Lo saludo con una encantadora sonrisa, y Scorpius estuvo casi seguro que ella no podía haber mentido. Casi. Porque Rose también sería incapaz de inventar algo así.

—Hola Jane— Scorpius se acercó al mostrador, sacándose la chaqueta negra sintiendo el calor del ambiente. Jane se paso el pelo a un costado, ordenando las cosas dispersas en el mostrador.

—Hola Scorpius ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… eh…

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? —Jane señalo el cartel de arriba, pegado a la pared— Tenemos oferta especial hoy. Café con medialunas, o un jugo de naranja y tostado. También hay panqueques…

— ¿Tú le dijiste a Rose que yo te había pedido que nadie supiera que había estado aquí? — Las palabras iban muy rápido por su garganta, las dijo casi sin pensar. Le recordó a su tía Daph, siempre tan alborotada… La sonrisa tierna se transformo en algo gélido en los labios de Jane. La chica frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tú no me lo habías pedido así? —Su tono fue tan convincente, tan propio de alguien qué no miente, que Scorpius acabo creyéndole. Tal vez lo había olvidado… aunque no lo creía. Scorpius sonrió de lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Pero si se lo había dicho… ¿Por qué?

—Puede ser… que lo haya olvidado— Murmuró el chico, sintiéndose confundido. Jane sonrió de nuevo amablemente, limpiando y ordenando con rapidez. Scorpius sonrió más calmado— Gracias Jane, me has sacado una duda. Es que Rose me había dicho… no importa.

Scorpius besó en la mejilla a Jane, mirando de reojo por el lugar. Luego recordó que era Domingo (el viejo Bernie habría siempre si no tenia resaca) y que Rose no trabaja ese día. Saludó a Jane, y le prometió que mañana desayunaría algo completo.

Cuando Scorpius se fue, la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Jane. Rose le había dicho a Scorpius lo que _él le había pedido. _Suspiro, pasando el trapo con más fuerza. Parecia que esos dos se contaban todo, o esa Rose tenia la boca muy grande. O tal vez era muy astuta. Suspiró, observando a Scorpius cruzando la calle.

No iba a darse por vencida.

Scorpius recordaba la noche en que Daphne había discutido con su madre y no había vuelto nunca más. Recordaba como él se pegó a sus rodillas pidiéndole que no se valla, y ella solo lo beso en la frente como despedida.

"Se bueno." Murmuró, para irse corriendo con su tío a tomar el avión más cercano a la hora adonde se encontraban. Scorpius no comió por semanas. La espero mucho más de lo que habría tenido que hacerlo. Nunca volvió. Nunca escribió. Nunca le importo.

Él sabía que Daphne ni iba a volver por mucho tiempo. Esa noche hablando con Daphne luego del cuento contado por Andy se lo había dicho. Pero la esperanza era lo ultimo qué perdía Scorpius, y así fue siempre en su vida.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, con las hojas secas del otoño, las flores de primavera y verano, y por ultimo de vuelta invierno, Scorpius describo que Daphne no volvería. Y que esa promesa de visitarlo que había hecho, se rompía todos los días con el pasar del tiempo.

Para su cumpleaños, no recibió ninguna carta. Para navidades ningún regalo. Su madre no lo dejaba contactarla. Pasaban los años, y Scorpius cada vez extrañaba más a su tía. Hasta que llegó un tiempo, en que el resentimiento se había apoderado de él de tal manera, que juro que nunca volvería a querer a nadie tanto como a ella. Porque dolía. Y nadie quería dolor.

Un trueno anunciando tormenta esa noche desgarradora había sido lo que había marcado el impacto de tristeza. Un cuento la sabiduría y la fe en la magia, el amor y los milagros. Un abandono, la inseguridad y resentimiento plantados en el corazón de Scorpius para siempre.

Scorpius se despertó con un trueno y dos lagrimas en los ojos. Sentía el estomago revuelto, la infinita depresión de una despedida revivida una y otra vez. Sentía como miles de lágrimas caían por sus ojos, recordando algo que se esforzaba por olvidar. Y entre más lo hacía, más dolía y recordaba.

Scorpius gritó lleno de odio. Sintiéndose idiota por sentir como sentía. Pero… ¿Qué culpa tenia? Su tía lo visitaba todas las semanas desde que tenía memoria hasta los ocho años. Siempre, por más que peleara con su madre, ella y Andonis lo abrazaban y querían como si fuera un hijo. Ellos siempre habían sido el cariño y el amor de padres qué nunca tuvo. Y de repente, por culpa de alguien qué no tenía derecho a arrebatarle todo eso, esas personas dejaron de amarlo y de quererlo. Dejaron de verlo, de preocuparse por él. Lo abandonaron, se fueron, y con ellos su amor. Y la alegría de un niño.

Scorpius tiro las sabanas al suelo, tiro la lámpara de la mesita de luz, patio la cama, sintiendo el dolor en s pierna. No le importo. Todo lo que nunca había hecho, toda esa descarga qué venia como electricidad a su cuerpo… Scorpius se hizo un ovillo pequeño en el suelo, llorando entre gemidos, entre lágrimas y resoplidos, entre recuerdos y olvidos.

Se levantó lentamente, corriendo hasta su placar. En el fondo, en una cajita de madera, se encontraba un pañuelo hippie hecho un bollo. Scorpius lo olio con cuidado, sintiendo el aroma de Daphne. Y al abrirlo, se encontró con el collar "más hermoso del mundo". Dos gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al levantarlo y observarlo con cuidado. De la séptima maravilla del mundo, la piedra _Aqua, _de las Cataratas de Iguazú. Una vida averiguando todo sobre una insignificante piedra que tanto importaba para él.

Scorpius se escondió tras su flequillo, estrujando en su mano el collar. Se lo puso por alrededor del cuello, respirando lentamente. Secó lágrimas de sus mejillas, acomodó las sabanas, junto los restos de la lamparita. Se levantó del suelo, suspirando, abriendo las cortinas.

Era un nuevo día. Y por fin el sol se habría entre las tormentosas nubes.


	7. Lágrimas y corazones de hielo

Rose preparaba un café ya vestida para irse a trabajar. Sin duda iba a ser un gran día, por que Bernie le había dicho que si terminaba todo rápido ese día podía irse al mediodía. Y Rose podía dedicar su tiempo a pensar, a meditar, escribir, dibujar, fotografiar todo lo que este a su alcance y sobre todo, hablar con Scorpius.

Se había convertido en pocos días en alguien totalmente… importante, en su vida tanto amorosa como cotidiana. Lo veía en el trabajo, lo llamaba, salían a diferentes lados, aunque nunca se había quedado a dormir. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían tenido su primera cita. Era raro que ni siquiera se insinuara.

Además, Rose había comenzado a asustarse cuando Scorpius le decía "Altea" de repente en vez de Rose. Creía que por ahí veía otra, y aunque le destrozaría el corazón, ellos no eran nada. Si, si, muy maduro de su parte al pensar en eso. Pero en serio, no habían establecido nada. Y eso que se supone, "eran adultos."

Le había preguntado a Lily si el nombre Altea existía, y le dijo que si pero que era un nombre griego y muy extraño para ser de una chica moderna. Lily era una enciclopedia con patas. Era _rápida _no solo en algunas cosas. También era bastante inteligente.

Sin embargo esa madrugada, que al decirle te quiero luego de que él le contara todo… el corazón de Rose volvió a romperse en pedazos, como siempre lo había dejado Scorpius desde que eran jóvenes.

—_Rose…_

_Scorpius, apenas se abrió la puerta, se abalanzo sobre la muchacha, besándole el hombro cariñosamente. Rose sonrió, pero al notar como Scorpius no se movía ni decía nada, se lo sacó de encima._

—_¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó con una risa que termino en seriedad. — ¿Qué tienes?_

_Scorpius agachó la cabeza, completamente incapaz de decírselo así, de golpe y sin haberlo pensado. No tenía familia. Sus amigos estaban en universidades, estaban lejos de casa. Y él, solo es Londres, solo sentía que lo único que tenia era Bernie y Rose._

_Entraron a la sala, en la que Rose examino bien a Scorpius. Ojos rojos, nariz sonrosada como las mejillas, escondido tras un flequillo rubio que capturaba la imagen de niño y joven masculino mezcladas y combinadas. Rose se acercó a Scorpius despacio, sin prisa. Le corrió el flequillo, secó una lágrima. Lo acaricio suavemente, y Scorpius se dejó estar._

_Poco a poco, fue contando todo. Todo menos el cuento de Altea de Andy, todo menos la frivolidad horrible de su madre. Todo menos los nombres Altea y Kaur. Las palabras eran como dagas. Era como… rebobinar una cinta, que anda mal, y ver los pedazos más dolorosos y trágicos, más hermosos y fantasiosos. Era como vivir todo de nuevo._

_Una lagrima se deslizó por una mejilla sonrosada de Rose, que se acomodo el cabello para un costado, pelirrojo y fuerte como una chispa surgida de las cenizas. Sus ojos grandes y azules, lo observaban con toda la dulzura del mundo. Y cuando dos lagrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Rose, de repente se convirtieron en hielo. Scorpius, asombrado, la miro con los ojos bien abiertos._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —Exclamó, alejándose un poco de Rose. Esta lo miro anonadada, pero cuando se corrió del lugar donde habían caído las dos estalactitas, solo había dos manchones de agua. Rose se refregó los ojos._

—_Quizá… solo fue un reflejo de la luz…_

—_No, yo lo vi— Scorpius, terco como una mula, levanto el vestido de Rose purpura hasta casi darla vuelta, con la esperanza de encontrar esas dos lagrimas. Esas dos lagrimas, esas dos lágrimas… convertidas en hielo. Scorpius frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar de donde había sacado esa imagen. Suspiró, hastiado de hasta sí mismo._

_Rose le acaricio la cabeza, mientras este se acurrucaba en su falda, disfrutando los dos de las chispas del fuego. Las palabra sobraban en un momento tan intimido, en un momento tan cálido. Rose besó la mejilla de Scorpius cuando este casi caía dormido. Scorpius se desperezó, abriendo los ojos._

—_No me digas que te desperté— Murmuró Rose, enojada consigo misma. Pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado._

—_No. —Se levantó del sofá, dejando las piernas de Rose tibias por el peso de la cabeza de Scorpius. La chica también se paro, enredándose el pelo en los extravagantes aretes._

— _¿Dónde vas?_

_Scorpius ya casi abría la puerta, cuando se dio vuelta y estampó su cuerpo con el de Rose. Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, sonriéndole con gratitud._

—_Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo. —Volvió a besarla, una y otra vez de esa forma tan efusiva. Rose estalló en carcajadas, complemente confundida. —Pero necesito estar solo. Además, no quiero quedarme aquí sin avisarte antes… —Rose iba a negárselo, pero Scorpius sonrió. —Hagamos las cosas bien. _

_Se besaron, esta vez con más apegó, y el beso fue eterno y a la vez tan corto para ellos. Rose sonrió._

—_Te quiero— Murmuró Rose, feliz en ese momento, feliz de estar a su lado, feliz de todo. _

_Pero al instante sintió como el frio entraba en el cuerpo de Scorpius. Este, se alejo un poco, completamente asustado. Rose lo miro con hasta algo de miedo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Scorpius! —Pero Scorpius ya salía por la puerta a toda velocidad. Se dio vuelta en medio de la lluvia, mirándola con hasta algo de culpa._

—_Perdóname. Adiós Altea. —Scorpius se giró, marchándose en medio de la lluvia, dejando a Rose más que confundida._

— _¡Scorpius! —Gritó Rose hasta con rabia. _

_Pero el ya se había ido._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

—_Te quiero— Murmuró Rose._

En medio de la lluvia, en medio de la tormenta, Scorpius se sintió más estúpido que nunca. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla así, sola y sin nadie que le dé respuestas? Pero ni él las tenia. Porque al decir esas dos palabras había sido tan… eléctrico para él.

Sin embargo, no quiso pensar en eso. Cuando llego a su casa, lo único que tenía en mente era esas dos estalactitas. Como los dos ojos de Rose brillaban, irradiaban luz cuando cayeron esas dos lagrimas que se convirtieron en hielo. Como, como, como… y de donde podía haberla sacado.

Se tiro en el piso, se tiro en el sillón. Puso un viejo CD de los Beatles (banda muggle) y siguió dando vueltas por su micro apartamento con la esperanza de la repuesta… de alguna respuesta. Sin embargo su mente era una cosa en blanco. Hasta que…

_Altea._

…_Scorpius ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?..._

_El milagro de la doncella Altea._

_Derramo dos lágrimas cristalinas, que antes de llegar al suelo se convirtieron en hielo…_

En los ojos de Scorpius se alzó la victoria.

Ya todo cobraba sentido.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Rose se había despertado en un buen día aquella mañana en Hogwarts. Las MHB por fin la dejaban respirar, había estado todo el año estudiando como una gusana. Por suerte, había aprobado todo con más que un Aceptable. Estaba orgullosa, al igual que sus padres.

Rose se observó en el reflejo del lago. Brakets, granos, pelo esponjado y hasta la cintura. Nunca estaba conforme con su aspecto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la niña más dientuda y horrible del todo el curso? Maldita genética. Se odiaba, y era por eso, que la inseguridad la mataba hasta tal punto que tenía menos amigos que los dedos de una mano.

Sin embargo, el amor siempre pincha y sale a la luz, y Rose estaba enamorada, como nunca lo había estado. Lástima que no sabía si era correspondida. Scorpius Malfoy… era tan único y especial. Rose le había escrito una carta. Una carta donde había escrito de una forma poética y hermosa todo lo que sentía. Sabía que Scorpius venia por las mañanas al lago. Esperaba encontrarlo, sacar valentía, y entregársela.

Rose camino hasta un árbol adonde hubiera más sombra, alejado de la gente. Ahí podría pensar y meditar como se la daría. Pero entonces…

Scorpius se estaba besando con una chica. _Con otra. _Besándose apasionadamente, como nunca habían besado a Rose. Besándose con una pelirroja. Besándose con su prima. Una lágrima quebró el corazón de Rose en miles de pedacitos, apuñalándolo una y otra vez, sintiendo cada golpe como si fuera el primero.

Él estaba besándose con Lily.

—_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—_

Si son tan amables, aquí en la parte de abajo no cuesta nada poner un lindo comentario… o malo xD Eso depende de cuan mala puedo llegar a ser. Besos, gracias a mi nuevo seguidor isisxcaro. Te quierooo!

Dom.


	8. De perdones y secretos

Las palabras pueden afectarlo todo más que simples golpes, pensó Rose, tirada en un banco de su plaza favorita sin nada que hacer. Había terminado de trabajar, tenido su clase de fotografía y eran las siete de la tarde. Acostumbraba rodearse de amigos, primos, personas que la querían. Nunca estaba sola. Pero ese día, era lo que más necesitaba.

Siempre la había definido su familia como una persona alegre. Alegre y tímida, con un gran corazón. Lástima que Rose en sus años de adolescencia nunca había aprovechado su personalidad por inseguridad y timidez. Aunque cuando termino Hogwarts, algo despertó en ella.

Un día después de la graduación, Albus y ella habían tenido una gran discusión, y Albus le había dicho que nunca lograría nada si dejaba vencerse por el miedo, se escondía detrás de su cabello y huía de las personas. La golpeo tan duro, fue tan fuerte, que su vida dio un giro.

Dos días después de eso, se planchó el pelo con magia, pero seguía sin gustarle. Entonces, se lo cortó por la barbilla, se saco el flequillo y comenzó un nuevo estilo. Dejo las polleras de tul y las camisas blancas, se cambio los sosos colores pastel por unos coloridos y excéntricos, dejo de ser la que era. Fue a un psicólogo, trató su timidez.

Toda su personalidad salió a la luz, tan brillante y hermosa como siempre había sido. Respiró, encontró s vocación, logró hacer una vida sintiéndose aceptada. Era una más de la sociedad, ya no era extraña o rara.

Sin embargo, todo Hogwarts había sido la mayor parte, un infierno. Un infierno, un infierno cruel frío solo por Scorpius Malfoy. Porque el había sido su pesadilla, y ni si quiera lo sabía.

Y ahora, con su cambio de aspecto, su cambio de identidad, la quería. Se había dado cuenta de lo que era. De lo que siempre había sido. Soñaba con ese día, en el que el vuelva con la cabeza gacha y ella lo desprecie. Pero era débil, como siempre lo había sido, y sentía que Scorpius no se lo merecía. Porque en realidad, no había sido su culpa que ella se enamorara de él.

Y aquí estaban, ella diciéndole que lo amaba y él huyendo. No era lo mismo que había pasado años antes, pero de alguna manera, le recordó y removió todo lo que había enterrado. Scorpius no la quería. Y cuando ella se lo había dicho, cuando se lo había dicho… había arruinado todo, aunque hubiera sido una mentira.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, con el viento haciendo danzar su pelo. Ya estaba largo, por debajo de los hombros. Sonrió de lado, al ver como en medio de los arboles de la deshabitada plaza dos niños jugaban a las escondidas. Como dos enamorados se besaban apasionadamente. Como dos ancianos, tomados de la mano, caminaban sin prisa. Sonrió, al ver como el viento danzaba con las hojas y formaban un baile. Como los arboles se removían entre los dos niños, inquietos. Como todo el conjunto, hacia de esa plaza algo más mágico que cualquier conjuro.

Disparó con la cámara que llevaba al cuello, con otra lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla. Últimamente estaba más llorona de lo normal.

—Hola.

Una voz se alzó a su espalda, y Rose sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Se dio vuelta, y vio a Scorpius mirándola con dos ojos intensos, dos ojos sentimentales. Rose se quitó las dos lagrimas y se dio la vuelta en el banco.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado, con el pelo más revuelto que nunca. Se había afeitado, y llevaba ropa de empresario. Hace dos días que no sabía nada de él. Quién sabe, quizá lo habían ascendido o algo así. Sin embargo, por como la miraba Scorpius, se sintió más incomoda que curiosa. Se removió en el asiento, alzando la cabeza.

—No estaba llorando por ti. —Aclaró en un tono altanero, qué hizo reír a Scorpius, Dos hoyuelos se hicieron en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Rose frunció el ceño. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es qué… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, Rose. Tendrías que pisarme la cabeza, no llorar por mí.

—Te dije que no…

—Lo sé— Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, suspirando. Su aliento olía a menta, pero eso se mezclaba con su colonia de hombre, lo que hacía todo muy embriagador. Rose observó a Scorpius, con su piel pálida brillando al atardecer casi noche, con el cabello rubio platinado brillante y revuelto. Con la boca entreabierta dejando ver un poco sus dientes, con sus labios sonrosados por el frio qué estaba haciendo en la plaza. Cuando Scorpius se giró para ver a Rose, un viento se alzó por el lugar. Scorpius tomó las manos de Rose, frías comparadas con las de el joven.

—Te dire porque me fui de tu casa… de esa manera cuando… me dijiste que me querías— Las palabras parecían duras en la boca de Scorpius, y vergonzosas para Rose. La chica asintió lentamente, queriendo desparecer y al mismo tiempo escucharlo, qué le dé una explicación. Querer golpearlo, besarlo, consolarlo por esos ojos que derrochaban tristeza, todo en el mismo impulso frenético.

—Te escucho. —Murmuró Rose de una forma casi inaudible. Scorpius tomó aire.

—Se que crees que soy un idiota, y tienes mucho razón. Apenas salí de tu casa me arrepentí completamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni si quiera me entendí a mí mismo, no entendí el por qué de mis acciones. Sin embargo, se porque me asuste tanto. —Miro a Rose a los ojos con un amor que podía traspasar cualquier barrera. —Rose, eres la única chica qué en serio he querido en mi vida. Me he prohibido encariñarme a las personas por miedo a que me hieran. Y desde qué llegaste a mi vida, lo único qué he hecho es quererte cada vez más. Nunca nadie me había dicho que me quería, y menos de esa forma tan especial. Y lo qué más me asusto, lo que me hizo correr, es que creo que siento lo mismo. Y eso me da miedo.

Rose escuchaba todo con ojos febriles. Scorpius bajo la mirada, conteniéndose para no reventar como hace días. Rose apretó sus manos con fuerza, tratando de darle apoyo.

—Rose… Rose yo… —Scorpius volvió a levantar la cabeza, mirando tan fijo que dolía— Rose yo no te quiero. Yo te amo. Y sé que si no quieres perdonarme, si estas enojada… puedo llegar a entenderte.

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la chica sin ánimos de desaparecer. Lo único que podía sentir Rose era una mezcla de alegría con lastima por Scorpius. "Nunca nadie me había dicho que me quería". Las palabras atormentaron a Rose hasta tal punto de no poder aguantar las ganas de preguntar.

— ¿Nunca nadie…? —Scorpius negó con la cabeza, apretando las manos de Rose. Parecia nervioso, como buscando la aprobación de la jovencita. Rose volvió a sonreír con ternura. Soltó una mano de la de Scorpius, y le acaricio la mejilla al chico. Sus caras se juntaron más y más, hasta casi rozarse la nariz. —Yo también te amo Scorpius. Te amo demasiado como para enojarme contigo.

Se besaron suavemente, con la luna apareciendo en el cielo como su gran confidente. El beso fue cada vez más intenso, y los dos fueron cobrando el calor y amor del otro. No hacían falta más palabras para saber qué todo estaba más que alegrado entre ellos dos.

Scorpius acompaño a Rose hasta su casa, en la que se negó a pasar. Rose lo despidió con n fugaz beso en la boca, haciendo sonreír a Scorpius.

Cuando Rose se acostó esa noche en su cama, solo pudo taparse con las sabanas y dormirse. No tenía en nada qué pensar, nada por lo que molestarse. Estaba feliz, y luego de esas noches sin poder dormir que había pasado, por fin pudo descansar sin dificultad. Rose sonrió cuando quedo dormida, pensando en Scorpius, en todo lo vivido.

Y cayó dormida en el primer sueño.

Corto y ligero, porque me propuse subir cortito y seguidito (todos los días) asi es más fácil de leer y para mi subir :3 Bueno, saben que si leen esto, por más que lo odien, yo los amo por leer hasta aquí y no ser flojos. Los quiero y bye!

Altea, como siempre para vos, te SUPER amo.


End file.
